


Последнее пристанище Императора

by seane



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ксеанорт стоял и смотрел на море. Что-то менялось в нем. Глаза его вдруг пожелтели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее пристанище Императора

Он любил воду, всегда любил. Он родился и вырос на планете, славящейся своими водоемами.  
Когда-то он мечтал вырваться отсюда, и он действительно уехал, обрел силу и власть. Но порой так хотелось - вернуться, пройтись босиком по берегу и долго смотреть, как волны накатывают на песок.

Когда-то он даже хотел, чтобы его похоронили на Набу.  
Не на Коррибане, где только скалы и песок, а где-нибудь на берегу озера или у подножья водопада.  
Он мечтал, что, словно Фриддон Надд, превратит эту планету в сосредоточие тьмы.  
Но после планы его изменились, и он решил, что ему вовсе не стоит умирать.

\---

Он любил воду, всегда любил. Любил смотреть, как заходит солнце, окрашивая морские волны, как шторм разбивается о берег. Он родился и вырос у моря.

Дестини Айленд, острова Судьбы - здесь все начинается, здесь все заканчивается.

Когда-то он мечтал уехать отсюда. И он действительно уехал, вырвался, стал мастером-киблейдером.  
Зачем было сюда возвращаться?  
Ксеанорт стоял и смотрел на море.

Что-то менялось в нем. Глаза его вдруг пожелтели.

Что-то менялось...

\---

Волны лениво накатывали на песок. Он смотрел.  
И смотрел.  
И смотрел.  
Он был, в общем-то, человеком сентиментальным. Этим и объяснялся всегда его выбор тел для переселения. Сын Вейдера, к примеру, или его же внуки.  
Как ни крути, а Вейдер много лет был ему соратником, другом, почти сыном. На свете полно было джедаев и посильнее Люка Скайуокера и его малолетних племянников, но вейдеровская кровь влекла к себе.  
Что ж, с ними не вышло, но вариантов у него было предостаточно. Он привык быть предусмотрительным.  
И тело, что он захватил в этот раз, его более чем устраивало.

Эту партию он проиграл, но проиграть партию не значит проиграть игру. Он готовился взять реванш.  
Он вселился в молодое тело, но безумная стариковская жадность все так же была при нем. Он хотел не одну галактику, он хотел всё - все миры, всех людей, все души и сердца.

Все сердца...


End file.
